Tool:Remade
by AmyRoth
Summary: Seventeen year old Ria is a waterbending tool for the Fire Nation.When discovered she can firebend and bloodbend as well at age twelve her life only gets worse.This is her story as she struggles to do whats right and over come the destiny she had set for her.Can she overcome the darkness bloodbending has brought into her heart? Can she find her mother? Can she help Zuko?
1. Intro

Ria felt the power of the moon enriching her as she made her way out of her home. It was the perfect night to make her escape. She smiled to herself as she thought of what she was about to do. She was ready to prove to the Fire Nation she was more than just some tool they could summon whenever they wished. She made her way swiftly through the Fire Nation Capital, her goal the Great Gates of Azulon. As she approached her destination she carefully lifted her hood up to disguise herself. As she approached the gates closer she suddenly attracted the attention of the guards.

"Hey! You there! You can't be here!" one guard shouted.

Ria just smirked as she reached her hand outwards to him, her eyes then became locked into a gaze with the man. He began to tremble, Ria's smirk widened as she stepped closer to her victim.

"What are you?" he whispered as she brought him to his knees violently. Swiftly she shifted her attention to the other guards. They got in a few shots of fire, but they were no match for Ria's quick blood bending. Before they knew it all but one were on their knees and the last one standing was being used to open the gates.

Finally the gates were opened, Ria then summoned the water out of the sea to form a bubble like shape. Before entering her water bubble she glanced behind her to check on the fallen guards. She suddenly noticed one trying to get himself off the ground. Holding up her water bubble with one hand, she quickly used her open hand to push him back to the ground. With one last glance she slipped into her bubble and lowered herself into the sea, gone from sight, and long gone before her blood bending wore off the easily overtaken guards.

**_Author's Note: I know that was really short, however I just wanted to put this remake out there to see what people thought and such. I've given my character a much darker personality and a little more anger and hostility towards the Fire Nation. Please, feel free to review and I will try to update as soon as I can!_**


	2. Fire & Ice

**Every word you're saying is a lie**

**Run away my dear**

**But every sign will say your heart is dead**

As Ria continued to travel the quiet sea, her thoughts soon began to wander to her past. She clenched the white lotus necklace that her mother, Arella, had given her the day she learned the very art of blood bending, the day she was taken away.

_Ria and her mother, Arella, stood in a grassy field filled with flowers of all sorts. It was a truly beautiful landscape. _

"_Do you see any water around here Ria?' Arella asked, gazing along with her daughter and she tried to see if there was any body of water present. _

"_No, I don't see anything mother." Ria then answered, defeated. _

_Arella gave a smile small before answering her twelve year old daughter. She then bend down and picked up a Fire Lily. "Tell me Ria, what allows this Fire Lily to grow?" her mother asked. _

_Ria laughed, "water!" she exclaimed. _

_Arella nodded, "And where there is life, there is water, where there is water we can use it to our own advantage. See?" Arella then began to bend the water out of the Fire Lily, causing it to wilt._

**Bury all the memories**

**Cover them with dirt**

**Where's the love we once had**

**Our destiny's unsure**

**Why can't you see what we had**

**Let the fire burn the ice**

**Where's the love we once had**

**Is it all a lie?**

_Young Ria stood in awe as she watched the water come out of the flower. She suddenly began to bend her own water out of the flowers that surrounded her. Suddenly she stopped, "Mother, if wherever life is there is water. Than is it possible to bend a human…since we're made of water?" _

_Arella's ice blue eyes suddenly grew saddened, "Yes, it's a dark and dangerous form of water bending called bloodbending. But you must learn it…to protect yourself…I won't always be here to protect you. But you mustn't tell anyone of this...not even your father, just like your firebending."_

_Ria's eyes suddenly grew with worry, "What does that mean mother?" she asked. _

_Arella simply shook her head in response. "Forget what I said, what I'm about to show you…you must only use in defense, do you understand Ria? This technique gives you the power to force your will over someone else's, in the wrong hands it could be dangerous, especially in the Firelords hands"_

**And I still wonder**

**Why our heaven has died**

**The skies are all falling**

**I'm breathing but why?**

**In silence I hold on**

**To you and I**

_Ria nodded, trying not to show her mother the fear she had growing in her heart. _

Ria shook her head, trying to forget that day. But her mind continued to wander back to that day, her heart longed for her mother again, and knowing that all she was left with to find her was a stupid necklace with a white lotus.

_"Just let me see my daughter first!" Ria's mother demanded, her voice sounding muffled behind Ria's door._

_"Mom?" twelve year old Ria asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat upright in her bed. _

_Ria's door slowly creaked open, revealing her mother surrounded by a few Fire Nation soldiers with her father not far behind them. "What are they doing here?" young Ria asked, now feeling wide awake with worry and panic._

_"I just have to go away for a while, but when it's time for you to find me…when you discover your true purpose…you should be able to find me through this." Arella started, dressed in dark clothing as she pulled out a white lotus necklace and placed it into twelve year old Ria's cold palm, tears forming under her ice blue eyes._

**Closer to insanity**

**Buries me alive**

**Where's the life we once had**

**It cannot be denied**

**Why can't you see what we had?**

**Let the fire burn the ice**

**Where's the love we once had**

**Is it all a lie?**

_"Wait what? What's going on?" The younger Ria pressed on, clenching the chip in her palm while gazing at her mother._

_"Ria, my daughter…stay strong and always have faith…I love you." Arella said softly, kissing her daughter's forehead before she left the room._

_"Mom!" Ria shouted, the chip still in her hand as she jumped out of her bed and attempted to run after her mother, only to get held back by her father._

_"Your mother needs to go now, Ria." He said, firmly gripping her arm as she struggled to break free from his grasp._

_"Mom!" The younger Ria continued to shout while struggling in her father's strong arms._

_"Be strong, Ria. Do what's right in the end." Were her mother's last words as she looked back at her only daughter as she was led by two Fire Nation soldiers out of her own home._

**And I still wonder**

**Why our heaven has died**

**The skies are all falling**

**I'm breathing but why?**

**In silence I hold on**

**To you and I**

**You run away**

**You hide away**

**To the other side of the universe**

**Where you're safe from all that hunts you down**

_"Mom." The young Ria whispered to herself as she was released from her father's grip. "I hate you!" she shouted, tears now forming in her own ice blue eyes._

_"Get ready." Her father said sternly, not bothering to look back at his daughter._

_"For What?" Ria asked with a hiccup. _

_"To see the Fire Lord of course, we just received some interesting news." He answered back, a menacing smile grew upon his face as he turned to face his daughter._

**But the world has gone**

**Where you belong**

**And it feels to late so you're moving on**

**Can you find your way back home?**

_"What interesting news? What does this have to do with me?" Ria asked as she wiped her tears away, her voice shaking._

_"Why." Her father began as he began to slowly turned his whole body around to face young Ria. "This has everything to do with you, you and your little fire bending skills. As well as the fact your mother made you a bloodbender"_

_Young Ria's face froze, her heart seemed to stop. How could this have happened? Who let them know?_

_"Now get ready, you have a very important meeting to attend to." Her father said a strange, twisted smile upon his face as he turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, leaving young Ria alone and shaking with fear._

Ria remembered that day very well, it was almost as worse as the day she discovered she could firebend. She had a cursed life, she was probably the only bender alive who could bend more than one element besides the Avatar. While normally most benders envied her back at the Fire Nation, she hated herself for it. Knowing she was created as a pawn for someone else's game was revolting to her. And having allowed herself to subject herself to it for seventeen years was quite enough for her. It was time to start over, to have a fresh start, and maybe...just maybe find the Avatar for herself.

**And I still wonder**

**Why our heaven has died**

**The skies are all falling**

**I'm breathing but why?**

**In silence I hold on**

**To you and I**

**Every word you're saying is a lie.**

Author's Note: I do hope that was an improvement from the last version of this I wrote. So please review and be kind about any errors I made. Thanks! God Bless!

Song: Fire and Ice- Within Temptation


End file.
